Michael's Favorite Prize
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: Warnings: OCCness, AU, One-sided Michael/Castiel, Mentions of Castiel others. There are many other things as well. Michael is released from the cage and takes a newly human Castiel as a prize.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Supernatural.

Warnings: OCCness, AU, One-sided Michael/Castiel, Mentions of Castiel others. There are many other things as well.

A/N: I'm not sure on what the true form of Archangels look like. I know seraphim are monstrous. The Archangels appearance was never given. I like to image the Archangels as humans with wings, and unusual l colored eyes. Same with regular angels.

A/N: I assume when an Angel takes a vessel the human they process can somewhat feel the pain and pleasure the Angel feels.

Castiel pulled on the chains that kept him bound. It was a useless attempt. Castiel was still a human, unable to escape his captor. On cue, the door to his prison opened.

Castiel had to admit his captor was beautiful. In his natural form Michael stood 6'4, with blonde hair and gray eyes. As heaven's greatest warrior Michael's body was well toned from training.

Six red wings as fierce as Michael's fight and personality protruded from his back. The Viceroy of heaven was usually seen dressed in armor, now he stood before his captive in a back long sleeve v-cut shirt, and lounge pants. The shirt showed Michael's well-toned chest.

Around his neck was the vile that contained Castiel grace. The Viceroy had taken the vile as a price when he defeated The Scribe. Heaven's Prince offend took prizes from those he defeated. It was rumored that Michael had some of Lucifer's feathers displayed in a case in the foyer of his dwelling.

In his captor's hand was a chalice, on his thumb a sliver ring. Michael took his free hand to run it threw Castiel's hair. Castiel didn't look at his captor until Michael took his index finger and slipped it into the sliver hook on Castiel's collar and pulled up on it.

"You are my favorite prize Castiel."

"I-I-I am not a prize." Cas managed to choke out.

Michael chuckled. "So stubborn my little pet. " "You always where. Did you know that I took care of you when you were a fledging? I'm sure you don't remember. Naomi had to mind wipe you many times when you became disobedient. You were once my favorite student until you became corrupted. "

Castiel's blue eyes widened in shock.

A playful smirked came upon the Prince's lips.

"Your eyes always where blue and filled with innocence. I was happy when your human vessel had blue eyes. Although they pale in comparison to the beauty of your eyes in your true form."

Heaven's mightiest warrior then reached out to caress his captive's cheek.

"I surprised that you can still previse my true visage. I do miss your true form, don't worry I'll return your grace eventually. Once I've completely broken you down and I have your memories of the Winchesters erased. This time I'll make sure you don't rebel. You will be the thing that finally convinces Dean to become my vessel."

"H-H-He won't"

"The Winchesters love you my dear Angel of Thursday. They will try to get you back. They have a weakness for family and love. Perhaps, I'll take you while I'm wearing him. "

Michael said as he ran his thumb over his prize's lips.

"Please." Castiel half-chocked, half-sobbed.

Michael smirked "Alright, besides I wouldn't him to feel the pleasure I feel when I take you. I also don't like to share what's mine."

The Prince bent down and whispered to his captive "You will love me again."

Castiel thanked his father that Michael left after that instead of staying. At least he was safe for one night at least.

A/N: Really don't know what to say about this one. I think this is my favorite thing I have written so far. I have an odd obsession with One-sided Michael/Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own the plot.

A/N: I originally planned for this story to be a one-shot but, many of you added it your story alerts and stuff so I decided to continue it. Another note I watched the remake of the movie "My Bloody Valentine" it was pretty good. I'm more of a fan of the classic horror movies but that was good.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Gently-BlueLeaves4080, My guest reviewer, and heroes-rule-villians-are-cool. Thanks everyone else too.

A/N: If you need help imaging a face/voice for Michael think someone like Joseph Morgan (The guy that play Klaus on The Originals/Vampire Diaries.

Castiel awoke in a soft bed with blue sheets and with the sun hitting his face threw a curtain. The blue-eyed man looked and saw that he was in a room. The room had a hardwood floor and the wallpaper was light blue.

Part of the former angel thought that maybe it all had been a bad dream and he would go down stairs to find maybe Sam or Dean or both watching TV or something.

The other part knew better. Cas could feel the pain between his legs and went in looked down at himself he realized that he was naked. When Castiel reached a hand to his throat he found that he was wearing a collar.

Castiel limped over to the door and found that it was locked. When he went over to the window he saw that the window had bars on it.

There was another door that led to a small bathroom. Castiel also found clothes in a closet, a bookshelf with books, and the other basic necessities that a human would need.

Castiel decided to shower and put some clothes on. As he tried to remove the collar the blacked haired man quickly found out that the collar couldn't be removed. The sound of the door unlocking made Castiel turn his attention.

The Ex-Angel finds himself face-face with Heaven's Warrior Prince. In his hands the Viceroy held a tray of food. "Breakfast my Sweet Pet." Michael was handsome as always. The Warrior's eyes lustfully drank in his captive human.

Instinctively The Ex-Angel coved his intimate areas with his hands. Cas could feel his cheeks heat up.

"No need to do that love, I've seen you disrobed many a time. When you were a fledgling you distasted the idea of wearing clothes."

"I don't believe you."

As he set down the tray of food on the desk Michael have his human a smirk before speaking. "Oh, but you will. "

"I would let me go if I where you Michael. The Winchester's won't show you any mercy. "

Michael let out an amused laugh.

"The Winchester's couldn't keep me caged. What makes you think that they can kill me? Or manage to trap me again?"

"They are stronger than they look."

"You should be more concerned about what I'll do not you not what you think those little maggots will try to do to me."

Michael caressed Castiel's cheek feeling the younger former angel flinch at his touch. "I'll leave you to your breakfast. You should shower and then I'll show you our home. Don't worry about your collar it won't rust." With that finally statement the blue eyed angel found himself alone once again.

A/N: Do you guys see the 1st episode of Season 9? I now ship Sam/Ezekiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own the plot.

Warring: Destiel Smut (Kind of.)

A/N: Thanks guys! If you feel like you should leave a review I like hearing from my readers.

A/N: 9x03 was so intense and I just can't even the feels. This is like a total AU btw but you guys already new that.

A/N: I wrote this while listening to the song Sexy Minx by Paloma Faith.

Castiel decided that it was better to play along with his captor's games, until the opportunity presented itself to escape. First Cas would have to figure out if he was on earth or in heaven. Even if Michael, was wearing a vessel it was likely the ex-angel could still see Michael in his true form.

At the sound of his rumbling stomach the blue-eyed man limped over to the desk to begin eating his breakfast. The ex-angel hadn't been glancing at the tray when Heaven's Prince set it down. On the tray Cas found French toast, chocolate milk, and sausage. There was also a small vase that held a small light blue flower.

Having only eaten bread and water while he was trapped in Michael's dungeon Castiel quickly ate his breakfast. The ex-angel rubbed his sore shoulder and got up to go walk to the bathroom.

The bathroom had an off-white color scheme with a tub, shower, sink, and toilet. Blue eyes traveled back and forth from the tub and shower. The ex-angel decided that a soak in the tub might help his sore body. Cas filled the tub, and set his towels out before climbing in. As soon as he sat down in the tub, Castiel let out a sigh of relief. The ex-angel took his time not in any hurry to have to spend time with Heaven's general.

As he was dressing, Cas found a familiar shirt. The shirt was flannel dark blue and black. The shirt was special to the blue eyed man because it was given to him as a gift by his favorite forest green-eyed Winchester.

"_Here Cas, This doesn't fit me anymore you can have it." _

_The blue-eyed man gave the shirt a soft whiff it smelled faintly like whiskey, deodorant, and other scents that reminded him of Dean._

"_Man why you smelling my shirt? Do I have B.O or something?' Dean gave himself a quick whiff._

"_You smell wonderful Dean." _

_Dean's face turned faintly read. "Cas man don't say things girly things like that it's embarrassing." _

"_It is just us here Dean." _

_Cas put down the shirt and stood up and softly placing his hand on Dean's chest and leaning in to give him a soft kiss. _

_Castiel used his quick hands to unbutton Dean's shirt and kiss his body all over. Before unbuttoning his boyfriend's pants and pulling them down underwear and all. As his boyfriend's tongue licked around his cock Dean grabbed a fist full of his boyfriend's short black hair and let out a "Damn Cas." _

_Cas paused "You don't have to worry about protection, Dean I always have my angel blade with me." _

"_Cas just-ughh." Dean let out another moan. _

Castiel smiled at that memory and decided to put on the shirt. Then frowned this time he didn't not have his angel blade with him. Not that it would have worked Michael was after all an Archangel the strongest and oldest. Just as he was finished getting ready, the dark haired man heard the familiar unlocking of a door.

Michael smiled when warmly when he opened the door. When he reached Cas he held out a hand for Castiel to take. With a slight reluctance the human took the Archangel's hand. Once the pair stepped out of the locked room Castiel saw that the two were in what appeared to be a cabin.

"My study and library are upstairs, as well as my own bedroom which I'm sure in the near future will become our bedroom. Downstairs there is a kitchen/living room, your room, and a bathroom. "

Michael took his time showing Castiel each room. It was a truly beautiful dwelling. Castiel favored the library/study. It had plenty of books and chairs and a cozy fireplace to read by. Cas was surprised how gently Michael held his hand and spoke to him. Castiel couldn't remember Michael every speaking to him that way. As an Angel he never had much contact with the General not any he could remember. If the pair had been close like Michael claimed why those memories had been erased by Naomi? The ex-angel try to focus on planning his escape but, still the questions nagged at him.

"You quite my love, what are you thinking about?" The General asked Cas softly.

"If we were so in close why were my memories erased? What was the extent of our relationship? I want the truth Michael. I've been deceived enough by you and the other Angels.

The General smirked at his love's boldness. "Very well Castiel where do I start?"

A/N: Cliffhanger


End file.
